How to Learn About People
There is some confusion at first. Cerise and Neeru were having a good time! Sure, maybe Cerise didn’t know the guy’s name, but they seemed like they were getting pretty intimate anyway! Of course, it all instigated with a misunderstanding and dissociation, ending with tears and confusion. As they talk more, both with Neela and Nur, Cerise begins to learn of their system and tries to make sense of what happens, offering to make up for it with a second chance at making them feel good. Before he is able to advance further, Zaffrea catches them and becomes infuriated, accusing Cerise of assault! More get involved, quick to defend the unstable system as Cerise feels cornered and unappreciated, leaving with a threat of never coming back. RP Repository Summary: Neela is sobbing, with Cerise attempting to lead him to Zaffrea. When Cerise had sex with Neela and Nur, their body began to dissociate, leading to Neela being traumatized upon switching in in the middle of it. Nur switches in now and explains their multiple system and dissociation to Cerise, although Cerise being as dumb as he is takes a while to fully understand. He's very frustrated by Nur's flirting, because he it's a gray area on whether it's okay to act on it. When Zaffrea find them, and Nur does not go along with Cerise's excuses, she is one again enraged, accusing Cerise of having raped her brother. Nell and Jade come, attracted by all the commotion, and start to verbally gang up on Cerise too! Cerise feels unwelcome and wants to leave the school, as no one here understands that sex is just how he connects with people. EXP Awarded Cerise Moani - 75 EXP (Cerise has had it at this point; he misses feeling “loved”.) Neeru Nehanth (Nur) (Neela) - 75 EXP (Details on functionality and process of trauma in the system is taken to a new level, taking in all details between Nur and Neela that great a better understanding of them as a whole as they maintain their uniqueness.) Zaffrea Shanti - 50 EXP (Zaffrea continuation of anger is unprecedented. She is quick to defend her brother, a development from her past guilt but expands little on her as a person.) 'Jade Li '- 25 EXP (Jade served the purposes of a supporting cast, but didn't bring much content to the plate.) Roleplay Exiting the room with Cerise leading Neela with his hand on his shoulder, Cerise was carrying a guilty expression while Neela was still sobbing and visible shaken. As much as he really didn’t want to, he knew he had to find Zaffrea, it wouldn’t exactly be safe to leave Neela by himself right now. Neela kept crying, stuttering and rambling in his language but with some English, "How could I have done such a thing", "I'll never forgive Nur", "I hate myself even more now". He sobbed as he said to Cerise, "Please, just get me to my sister..." "Your sister? You mean Zaffrea? I didn't realize you were siblings..." Cerise said, mind inappropriately trailing off to thoughts of Zaffrea. If Nur could be that hot in bed, maybe they shared some... genetic similarities... Cerise brought his attention back to taking care of Neela though, realizing now wasn't exactly the time to think about that. "And did you say something about Nur? Who's that?" Neela nodded, continuing to cry. While Cerise's mind wandered off, he didn't notice that Neela stopped for a second, stopped crying and just froze in place. Nur was back. He didn't have his usual grin and laughter but kind of gave a nervous "heh, I'm Nur". He glanced around feeling a little dazed but shook it off. Literally actually. "So, Cerise..." he said, eyes darting around, "Did we do it?" Cerise was a little relieved to see Neela had stopped crying, to be frank it was making him a little uncomfortable. Not that he thought Neela didn't have a reason to cry, but more that Cerise wasn't exactly best at comforting people, especially someone he had only just met this morning. And not being the best at something always made Cerise uncomfortable... "You're Nur? And shouldn't you know? You were there." Cerise said, having his relief being only fleeting as his uncomfort was quickly replaced by confusion. Nur laughed out loud like usual and wrapped an arm around Cerise, giving him a noogie, "You have a lot to learn, my friend," he said, though internally felt disappointed and slightly disgusted with himself. It wasn't that Cerise disgusted him or the thought of doing it with him did, it's just that. He really was disgusted with the way he behaved in the first place, what would Jade think? Ah... who cares. He didn't realize he was tearing up, but wiped his tears away and laughed, "Well, to keep it short and simple, I wasn't there. No one was other than you," he said. "I mean, I'm glad you're feeling better at least? And hey, It's okay to regret it... but you don't have to play dumb with me." Cerise said with a confused look. Cerise would usually reciprocate Nur's playfulness, but as dense as he could be to other people's feelings he could tell something was off... "Whattya mean playing dumb? I may play but I'm not dumb!!!!" he exclaimed a little loudly. He sighed, bonking his head. "Dammit," he said, sighing again, "YOU. HAD. SEX. WITH. A. MINDLESS. BODY. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND.???!!!!" He glanced around again and crossed his arms, "Ever heard of the term there but not really there?" "Well for being mindless, you sure were noisy... Are you really that desperate to get out of taking responsibility for your actions? I space out all the time, but damn, spacing out for a whole hour? During something as hot as that? For not being dumb, that's a really dumb excuse to come up with!!" Cerise's said, voice escalating, rising to a shout with his last sentence. He could see how Cole was his fault, and maybe even Zaffrea... But this guy was obviously barking up the wrong tree, trying to blame him with this whole mindless body crap. Why was everyone persecuting him!? Nur blinked twice, "A whole hour? Damn..." he said said, shocked, but then again he really knew nothing about sex, but his body was on autopilot, doing THAT for a whole hour? "Dammit, calm down!!" he exclaimed, for once dropping his funny asshole act, "I'm trying to figure out this too alright? Didn't you notice anything weird? Like at any point?" "Yea, it was a pretty damn good hour, and not just for me. You were really into it, it's a shame you can't remember; that is, IF you're being straight with me... Ah, well, you're obviously not straight, but, you know what I mean!! And yea, I think I caught you crying at one point, but I thought it was from pleasure since I was doing such a good job... And... your pitch kind of switched around in the end? A lot more lovely than what you're doing right now." Cerise was starting to take Nur a little more seriously at this point, as he at least seemed genuine in regards to the gap in memory. Nur scratched the back of his head, "Good for you probably. How do you even cry from pleasure?" Nur started chuckling but returned to being serious, "Ahhh... I'm pretty straight though, no offense of course. My pitch? Ah.. Neela." He nodded, then his eyes widened, grabbed his shirt and bringing him down to his level. "Neela!!!!! What did you do to him!!! Ahhhh dammit. Poor little guy..." Cerise was a little surprised at being jerked down so suddenly. "A-ah?? Neela? I... don't think I met him? Or do you mean... that velvety voice??h?" The dots were slowly but surely beginning to connect in Cerise's head. "Ohhhhhhh... Neela!!" Cerise exclaimed, memory drawing back to the boy sobbing and mentioning something about Nur. "I guess I... hurt him... but I really don't think it's my fault! It's all because of that mindless body shit you were going on about!" "Ahhhh, so now you see," Nur dropped his shirt and gave him a grin, "I am Nur, and I promise you I'm gonna be your favorite." He said this with a wink, "That crying kid you spoke to earlier is Neela. He's a bit of a pussy. But don't be too upset with him, it's not like he asked for whatever you gave him. Which I'm sure would have been pretty good if either one of us consented to enjoy it! See, sometimes, our body has a mind of its own, separate from Neela or myself and it just ends up in the body being on some sort of autopilot continuing to do whatever it was doing before and just reacting in a mindless way. In this case, I was semi-there but not there enough to really know what I was doing or give consent to anything. You know, if I'm recalling correctly, the whole experience was bordering extremely painful because of how numbing/burning touches felt. Do you think you understand now? I came back and tried to make ya stop in a way that probably made you think I wanted to continue, then switched to Neela who obviously would have panicked and cried about the whole thing. So.... yeah you really hurt him, but what can I saw? I do it pretty often myself so join the asshole club!" Nur chuckled and grinned. Cerise would usually be jumping at the chance to match Nur's flirty comments, but... Was that really appropriate right now?? Cerise was getting some really... mixed signals... he really didn't like this whole gray area stuff, being used to almost everyone being open game. "My favorite, huh? Well, I can at least say that I appreciate your spunk, and not just the attitude ki..." Cerise started, but then trailed off, decided to hold off on a dirty flirt. "Never mind. I'm sorry it hurt, but I would be more than willing to make it up to..." he said, trailing off once again. "Arghh, why do you have to make this so difficult on me?! Whatever. Any idea on where we can find Zaffrea?" Nur began to laugh out of control, "You're really simple minded, ya know that? Ahhhh, I think you're starting to become my favorite too!!" he said, laughing and breaking him close to a noogie, rustling his hair messily, "And how needs that old man when you got me!" he said close to his ear, hoping to get him more frustrated. Cerise's face displayed a degree of annoyance at the noogie, and began fixing his hair back into place afterwards, running his fingers through it to comb out any tangles. "Isn't that little pussy cat supposed to be your favorite? I caught you holding hands you know." Any flirt shouldn't have the phrase "old man" in the same sentence, but Cerise still appreciated Nur's effort. He turned towards him, quickly backing him into the wall, placing a hand on the wall block him in. "And is that an invitation? Are you saying it's okay to have you... for real this time?" Cerise said, not being able to take any of this flirting about flirting attitude. He was trying to be considerate, but patience was never exactly Cerise's forte. Nur chuckled nervously eyes darting around, "You mean my kitten? Eh... she was getting too close for comfort honestly... you know how it is. And you should know that EVERYONE'S my favorite," he chuckled more, "Ahahaha, I see you couldn't get enough of me the first time, eh? Well it wasn't even really me to begin but can't believe you're up and ready to go after having done an hour of it! You really are a sex worker!" he started chuckling again, trying to deflate the situation if possible, but not sure what to do honestly other than play around. "Yea, I've had to deal with a couple of girls like that myself... Try breaking it off before it's too late, for both your sake, okay? I know it may seem like I don't care about any one else's feelings but... I hate to see a broken heart..." Cerise said, voice softening up as he gave Nur some heartfelt advice. His voice soon turned husky again though, taking Nur's comments as an invitation. "Your mindless body was pretty good, but you know, I'd love to give the real you a go. Why don't we head back to the bedroom, and you can see how real of sex worker I can be? ;) " Cerise was beginning to move in to give Nur a playful kiss. Nur glanced up thoughtfully, "That actually sounds like a really considerate thing to say, cherry guy. But I've already tried and it just makes her keep coming closer!" he exclaimed then suddenly turned white as Cerise's voice made him shudder and he was moving in to kiss him! "Augh!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes, but then nothing happened? Nur opened his eyes, a little disappointedly, "Ah, come on, where's the fire?" he whined, but then realized Cerise was on the ground, Zaffrea hovering over him. Zaffrea was looking around for her brother, extremely concerned that he was missing for so long and upset with herself for leaving him in the first place. She then caught a glimpse of his turbin around the corner and started walking up to him, very relieved. Then, however, she noticed he was being pinned up against the wall. By Cerise?!!!! And he was going for a kiss?!! Infuriated she ran up to them and grabbed Cerise by the collar of his shirt and tossed him to the ground, "What are you doing to my brother!!!" she exclaimed, "It wasn't enough that you took advantage of my feelings but now you take advantage of a mentally ill person?!!!" Closing into the kiss expecting to feel pleasure, Cerise was suddenly on the ground in pain! "Shit!" Cerise exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder in pain. He then looked up, and was met with Zaffrea's face. "Agh!! It's you again!" Cerise squealed in fear, backing up into Nur, then quickly getting up to shield himself behind in, hands on Nur's shoulders. "You know, you're really putting that cute face of yours to waste, every time I see it it's always so angry! And I'm not taking advantage of anyone! He wanted it, I swear! Tell her, Nur! If anything, it's YOU that has an issue with mentally ill people, if you think they don't deserve a little pleasure!" Nur started to laugh out of control, "Who, me?" he said innocently, "No, I'm the poor victim who was violated for one hour straight! Kept trying to make him stop, poor me, but he was just way too into it! Neela switched in when I couldn't handle it anymore and was ballin'! And he couldn't get enough afterwards and is trying to convince me to come back for more!!" he burst into tears, but because he was laughing, but crying. He didn't realize how far he took the joke. Zaffrea's face turned red with anger as she screamed at him, "YOU VIOLATED MY BROTHER?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FRAGILE HIS MENTAL STATE IS AND WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE TO HIM?! WHAT YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE!! I WILL SEE THE END OF YOU PERSONALLY!!!" she marched towards him lifting Nur out of the way and grabbing Cerise by the shirt. Jade left the infirmary, still sad that Nur reciprocated Cerise's flirting earlier when he had never done so for her. She looked up and noticed Nur's voice. She wasn't sure whether or not to follow it, but decided it was best to deal with the confusion anyway, and walked towards the voice. She quickly noticed screaming however and her eyes widened as sweet and gentle Zaffrea appeared to be beating up Cerise. Zaffrea had tossed him to the ground then when he got up to go behind Nur, Zaffrea was grabbed Nur aside and looked ready really hurt Cerise. Jade ran up to them and grabbed Zaffrea's arm, "Zaffrea! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed trying to grab her away. Nell was heading to the med ward to visit Royce when she saw Zeffrea about to beat the crap out of Cerise. She grabbed Zeffrea's arm and pulled it off of Cersie. "Alright, break it up" She said "What's going on here?" "This ... MONSTER needs to be locked away or at the very least expelled for crime he has committed to my family!!!' Zaffrea yelled, pulling her arm away from both Jade and Nell and clenched her fist, ready to strike Cerise. "Calm down!" She said "What happened?" Cerise's face displayed a look of disappointment at what he saw as Nur's betrayal; he actually though that they were maybe becoming friends, but now he saw that Nur was only playing around, and not just when it came it came to sex, but friendships as well. Seeing that Jade and a new kitty cat were here started to ease his panic, as Zaffrea would HAVE to put him down now. Although.. what did she just say? "L-locked away?! I'm not some dirty animal you can just cage up! Even if I did.. make a mistake..." Cerise had done some minor jail time before, his reputation made him an easy catch for the police but regulars were always willing to bail him out. With a crime as serious as rape though... he wasn't sure if he could get out so easy. Not that he even saw it as rape! But he was beginning to feel guilty, now that Nur had put it THAT way... "Mistake?!! What mistake?!! He raped my brother!!! Who has a severe mental illness!! " she screamed, pinning him against the wall, staring at him with intense anger. Nell gave Cerise a glare "Is this true" She said. "Well.. I mean... maybe but not intentionally!! He was totally going along with it! How was I supposed to know anything about his mental illness!? Is it even rape, on a technical level??? I didn't stick it in or anything!! A virgin ass like his would feel like it was on fire right now if I did!" Wow, so much for help from the kitty cats... they were all ganging up on him now! Nell face palmed at Cerise's comment. "You didn't stick anything in..?" Zaffrea asked, feeling slightly relieved but wasn't sure if she trusted him anyway, "Well, whatever you did, is still assault at the very least! My brother isn't mentally capable of giving consent!!!" she yelled. "Dude, you had to say that?" Nur groaned, feeling embarrassed. He closed his eyes for a minute and switched to Neela. Upon seeing Cerise, Neela burst into tears. Jade's eyes widened at Neela's reaction, "Neela!" she exclaimed, noticing the switch immediately and trying to comfort him, "I don't know what happened, but he seems really affected by it! He needs to see a psychologist at the very least.." She sent another glare Cerise's way, "You should have learned more about Neela and Nurbefore trying to take them to bed! And it seems like it wasn't what they wanted!" she exclaimed. Nell looked at the events around her 'What have I gotten my self into?' She thought giving a sigh. Teary-eyed still, Neela hiccuped out, "Cerise... he.. didn't do anything wrong.. Nur just got us into this trouble, but it was all consensual! I just didn't realize what was happening until it was..." he said. Jade looked down, processing everything that Neela said, "You mean, it was just a mistake? Because Nur was playing around?" she started to tear up, "Why would he want to play around when he has me?" She turned to leave sadly and spoke to each of them, "Neela, I'm sorry, I can't be around you right now, but please seek the help you need. Zaffrea, try to forgive Cerise, he doesn't deserve all this hatred." She turned to the lion faunus girl, "If you feel uncomfortable with all this, let's just go," she said, "I don't believe we've met before though." She turned to Cerise, "And Cerise, don't give up. People don't really understand you here, but that can change, give people some time to get used to you and don't give up. You made it so far already." Sending Cerise and Neela a couple of worried glances, she turned and left. Nell stayed put. At hearing Neela defending him, Cerise let out a sigh of relief, but felt hurt by Zaffrea's comment. "How exactly am I supposed to talk to people when they're always getting mad at me!! If I really don't belong here, I think it's best if I just leave... People shouldn't have to get used to me if they don't want to." Cerise said, before storming off. As he left though, starting a smoke, Cerise thought a little more about Jade and began to feel bad for her. It must be tough to like someone that much when they don't like you back, thinking their company is "too close for comfort". He decided to maybe later have a one on one chat with her, to maybe help the both of them out by getting Jade to understand that Nurjust didn't want to her in that kind of way. Screenshots --Not Available-- Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:It's Okay to Act on It